Winter and Visits
by FlickerInTheDark
Summary: Cosette experiences her first winter with Valjean. A nothing sad fanfic. Fluffy. One-shot


It was January and the weather had been frightful. Valjean awoke to shivering. His had take his blanket off and given it to Cosette when he walked past her room before retiring himself and noticed she was in a ball. He had taken his thick blanket and placed it over her small frame and almost instantly she unfurled and looked warmer. She still wasn't comfortable asking for things, so it pained him that his girl was shivering all this time.

Never mind the cold though; it was time to start the day. But he hand not realized how much snow had fallen. He looked out and saw frost line the windows and snow still falling. There were at least 9 or so inches and he knew they would stay in.

He had built up the fire in the stove and was preparing breakfast when Cosette came into the kitchen. She must have seen the snow and dressed in her warmest dress.

"Good morning papa!" she said in a happy voice.

"Good morning child. Did you see the snow?"

"Yes, it is very deep. I haven't seen it this deep ever!"

"Well, we it seems we are snowed in for the day. Anything you would like to do my darling?"

"Today is Wednesday, shouldn't I be doing my studies?" she asked dutifully.

"Ah, Cosette, today seems to cozy to be doing your studies. But you are very diligent for wanting to keep up with your lessons," he smiled.

"Diligent?"

"It means to show care in something," he responded.

"Umm, maybe if only for a moment we could go outside and stand in the snow," she asked hesitantly.

"If the wind and snow dies down, I think that would be a lovely idea," he laughed "after breakfast I want to show you something."

"Ooooh what papa?" she said eagerly.

"Surprise!"

They ate their usual meal and they discussed their nights. Cosette was saying how she didn't have a night terror and he telling her about the book he had finished. He looked at how fast she talked. When he first brought her home she was shy and spoke slowly. She was afraid he wouldn't like what she said and spoke slowly to judge his reaction. He had worried she might need help talking but in time she was at full speed.

After the plates were cleared away, he took her hand and led her to the window.

"See the frost along the window?" he asked.

"Yes. It is so pretty, like the lace on the collar of my Sunday dress," she responded.

"That means Jack Frost was here."

"Who?"

"Jack Frost. He's a sort of trickster, he rides on a white horse spreading winter," he said. Valjean was not entirely sure if all of this story was correct. It had been a very long time since his sister had told him the story, but he figured stories were meant to be changed and personalized.

"Oh. Why haven't I seen him?" she asked wide-eyed.

"He's made of snow and swirls from land to land. Sometimes he will stop by a house and leave a message," Valjean said mysteriously.

"Will I see him?" she asked gleefully.

"Perhaps," he said coyly.

"How will I know he's been here?"

"He writes messages on the glass," Valjean smiled.

"I hope he visits," Cosette said wistfully.

All that day was filled with fun. Valjean showed her how to take bubbling sugar syrup and pour it in the snow and become hardened candy. Cosette had decided to put a piece of candy out for this Jack Frost. She knew he father gave food the homeless and while Jack Frost might not be homeless he would certainly be tired and want something to eat. Valjean glowed at seeing her generosity.

The snow and wind had died down so there was only a light snow falling. The snow was about 12 inches in the deepest parts. He bundled up Cosette and he put on the old yellow coat he had worn when he had recued Cosette. Valjean was simply gazing at the snow when he felt a small thud on his leg. He turned and saw Cosette giggling.

"You little imp," he laughed.

She smiled but seemed shy. She had never thrown a snowball and hoped he didn't mind.

"I'm sorry."

"no need," he said making a snowball and lightly tossing it at her.

"I saw children doing this once and wanted to join in but I had too much work."

She giggled and a snowball fight commenced. Cosette through as hard as she could , which wasn't all that hard, while Valjean only sent small light throws at Cosette. Finally both were exhausted and their faces red with laughter and cold.

"Let's go back inside," he said and guided the snowy girl in.

Cosette had never enjoyed snow. Before it meant a day of freezing work and Eponine and Azlema would often pelt her with snow. But today was marvelous.

After supper, Cosette was in her room when Valjean called to her.

She ran downstairs and saw him smiling.

"I believe you have a visitor!" he grinned. He led her over to the window and sure enough a message was written. Cosette had not yet learned cursive and could not read so he read her the word and pointed.

Dearest Cosette,

I am forever in you debt for the sweets. Apologies I cannot stay longer. I hope I will see you again next year.

Jack Frost

"He came!" Cosette laughed. She thought her father was fibbing but no, Jack Frost had really come.

"I heard Monsieur Frost doesn't visit just anyone," Valjean said mysteriously. He knew there would be a time she would learn Jack Frost wasn't real, but he wanted her to have the childhood he wished he had. His childhood had been cold and dark and for Cosette he would make as bright and fun.

"Next year I'll catch him! Then we can bring him in for a meal. He must not get many meals if he hops from place to place," she pondered.

"Yes, next year you very might well."


End file.
